Seize the Night
by Anna-af
Summary: Buffy wird von einem Werwolf gebissen und Spike ist der Einzige, dem sie es erzählt. Um ihr Geheimnis vor ihren Freunden zu verstecken, muss sie lernen ihm zu vertrauen.
1. Chapter 1 Patroullie

**A/N:** Zwar ist alles, was in der Serie mit Oz passiert ist auch so geschehen, allerdings greife ich hier aus ästhetischen Gründen auf eine etwas andere _Art_ Werwolf zurück, sprich eher wolfähnliche Gestalten statt diese Yeti-Version aus der zweiten/dritten/vierten Staffel. Ansonsten bleibt alles beim Gleichen, alles was in der Serie über Werwölfe gesagt wurde werde ich so in etwa übernehmen.

Die Geschichte setzt direkt nach 6.13 Dead Things/Manipulationen an, wobei Giles niemals nach England zurückgegangen ist.

**Seize** **the Night – Chapter 1: Patroullie**

Ihr hektisches Atmen klang in dieser Nacht wie ein mechanisches Uhrwerk, das durch sein langes Pendel langsam an Geschwindigkeit zunahm. Als sie mit angezogenen Ellenbogen über den aufgeweichten Boden hechtete konnte sie spüren, wie die Sohlen ihrer braunen Stiefel mit jedem Schritt etwas mehr in die nasse Erde sanken. Ihre Lider kniffen sich angespannt zusammen, um ihr Ziel anzuvisieren, das in diesem Moment in eine dichte Nebeldecke rannte. Angestrengt zog sie die kalte Nachtluft zwischen ihren Zähnen ein, als sie ihre Beine in einem großen Satz hochriss um über den nächsten Grabstein zu springen.

Hastig atmete sie ein und aus und wich instinktiv den Baumstämmen aus, als sie im Wald angekommen war und der Nebel ihr die Sicht nahm. Äste schnitten bei zunehmender Geschwindigkeit tiefe Striemen in die Haut an ihren Armen und Unterschenkeln und zwangen sie dazu ihre Fingernägel schmerzhaft tief in ihre Handinnenflächen zu drücken. Ihre Gedanken rasten zwischen dem beißenden Schmerzen und diesem einen Satz hin und her.

_Wenn er es bis zur Straße schafft, hat er gewonnen._

Plötzlich war es totenstill. Das hektische Hecheln war von einer auf die andere Sekunde verstummt und das Einzige was nun noch zu hören war, war das Zirpen der Grillen, die sich an dem kleinen Flusslauf in der Nähe des Merrit Lakes tummelten. An der nächsten Schneise blieb sie stehen und versuchte ihren Atem langsam zu beruhigen. Einige Male drehte sie sich noch um die eigene Achse, bevor sie ihre Augen schloss. Sie konnte hören, wie er durch das Dickicht schlich, langsam, beobachtend.

Ruckartig sprang sie zurück und rannte schließlich nach links. Er tat es ihr gleich. Kleine Äste verfingen sich in ihren Haaren und schnappten in ihr Gesicht. Sie wusste, dass dieser Weg nicht für Menschen gemacht war... und sie befürchtete, er wusste es auch. Sie verzog das Gesicht, schloss ihre Augen um sie zu schützen und rannte weiter. Zu ihrem Glück war der Pfad, den er in den Untergrund trampelte gut spürbar und so folgte sie ihm.

Dann wurde der Wald wieder ruhiger und so blieb sie für einen weiteren Moment stehen um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Sie konnte sehen wie sich der Himmel bereits aufhellte. Die Nacht war vorüber. Der Sonnenaufgang erhellte die Baumkronen mit seinem orangeroten Glanz und sandte schemenartige Fetzen von Sonnenstrahlen bis auf den Waldboden. Sie lief an ein paar Bäumen vorbei, bevor sie zu einer kleinen Lichtung kam, die mit Licht geflutet war. Sie konnte die Wärme fühlen, die in ihren Nacken schien, mit dem Versprechen eines weiteren, schwülen Frühlingstags. Ein feuchter Schleier lag noch immer auf den langen Gräsern und Büschen, doch die kühle Luft stieg langsam empor um dem sonnigen Morgen zu begegnen.

Sie atmete den Nebel tief ein, schloss ihre Augen und genoss für einen kurzen Moment die absolute Leere dieses Geruchs. Ein kleiner blauer Vogel begann links von ihr zu zwitschern. Ein wirklich schöner Morgen. Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein, versank darin, begegnete der Angst in ihr, die sich mit der Vorfreude auf die Jagd verband. Es würde gleich vorbei sein.

Mit geschärftem Blick presste sie ihren linken Fuß auf einen der zahlreichen Felsbrocken, die vom Herbstlaub bedeckt den Weg durch den Wald säumten. Daran drückte sie sich mit voller Kraft nach vorne und ihre Augen glänzten vorfreudig, als sie sich letztendlich auf ihn warf. Das hatte er nicht erwartet.

_Gewonnen._

Ein Knurren aus seiner Kehle durchschnitt das gleichmäßige Ertönen von hastigem Keuchen. Dunkelbraune Augen schimmerten golden auf, als sie seine Pranken hinter seinen Kopf drückte. Mit Nachdruck verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht auf ihre Arme, als ihr Gegenüber sich aufbäumen wollte. Er schaffte es irgendwie sich aus ihrem Griff zu lösen und in diesem einen unachtsamen Moment konnte sie nichts anderes tun, als ihn hilflos anzustarren. Sie konnte den schmerzerfüllten Schrei nicht zurückhalten, als sich dicke, spitze Eckzähne in ihren rechten Oberarm bohrten.

Ihre linke Hand griff reflexartig an ihren Gürtel um die Spritze herauszuziehen, die von der Schnalle an das schwarze Leder gedrückt wurde. Ein verzerrtes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie den dünnen Plastikzylinder zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger hin und her balancierte, um ihn in die richtige Position zu bringen.

Und als sie die Spritze mit einer einzigen festen Bewegung in sein Fell rammen wollte wirbelte er sie um die eigene Achse. Sie presste ihre Lippen hart aufeinander, als sich die kalte Metallnadel bei der plötzlichen Bewegung in ihre rechte Schulter rammte.

Sie konnte beinahe hören wie sich die farblose Flüssigkeit mit ihrem Blut vermischte und wusste noch in demselben Augenblick, dass sie nur noch wenige Minuten hatte, bis das Beruhigungsmittel sie außer Gefecht setzen würde. Sie blickte starr vor Schock in die seltsam leuchtenden Augen ihres Gegenübers, als sie den langen Dolch aus der zweiten Halterung herausfingerte und ihn ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern in seinen Rücken rammte. Die Zeit für taktische Überlegungen war vorbei, nun ging es ums Überleben.

Mit zitternden Lippen beobachtete sie wie die Kraft, die eben noch seine Muskeln in kampfbereiter Starre hielt, sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr zu lösen schien. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen als sich seine Pupillen in einem bittersüßen Duett mit seinem letzten Atemzug nach oben richteten und er letztendlich auf ihr niedersank.

„Oh Gott...", wisperte sie und schloss ihre Augen, als ihr Kopf erschöpft zur Seite fiel. Einige Minuten blieb sie so liegen, lauschte dem schrillen Tönen der kleinen Spatzen und umklammerte schließlich seine Schultern, um ihn von sich zu drücken. Ihre Augen suchten die nahe Umgebung ab und sie keuchte als sie versuchte aufzustehen. Ein pochendes Stechen zog sich über ihren rechten Arm und als sie einen Blick riskierte, biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. Drei große Schrammen hatten sich mit Blut gefüllt und ließen die fehlende Haut leicht abhängen. Nach Luft ringend ließ sie sich auf ihre Knie fallen und krabbelte noch einige Meter, bevor sie sich mit einem stummen Fluch auf den Boden fallen ließ und sich noch im selben Moment auf den Rücken drehte.

Ihre Augen waren starr auf das Firmament gerichtet, das durch die kahlen Äste nur phasenweise zu erkennen war. Das tiefe Orange des Sonnenaufgangs verblasste allmählich und vermischte sich mit einem sanften Blau. Die kleinen hellen Punkte am Himmel verzerrten sich zu lang gezogenen Bahnen. Sie bildeten Kreise, die sich langsam auseinander und wieder zusammen zogen. Heißkaltes Zucken erfüllte ihren Arm und sie konnte spüren, wie Blut auf den eisigen Waldboden floss.

Geräusche traten an ihr Ohr, laut und unnachgiebig. Die zuvor beruhigende Kulisse brach nun in schrillen Tönen über sie herein und Buffy drückte mit einem gequälten Stöhnen beide Hände auf ihre Ohren. Alles war viel stärker, intensiver, sie roch das Moos und die verdorrten Blätter unter sich. Ganz in der Nähe sprang ein Feldhase über einige Wurzeln. Ihr Mund öffnete sich mit einem tonlosen Keuchen und sie spürte wie ihr gesamter Körper zu zittern begann. Hitze durchströmte ihre Glieder, ihre Muskeln zogen sich krampfhaft zusammen und versagten ihr jegliche Möglichkeit sich zu bewegen. Ihr Körper war starr, die Schmerzen verlangten von ihr sich hin und her zu schmeißen doch sie konnte nicht.

Das Betäubungsmittel hielt sie an ihrem Platz und nahm ihr allmählich die Sicht. Ihre linke Hand umklammerte krampfhaft die pulsierende Wunde, bevor es schwarz um sie wurde und ihr Kopf mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden zurück fiel.


	2. Chapter 2 Erwachen

**Seize** **the Night – Chapter 2: Erwachen**

Etwas Kaltes drückte sich an ihre Schläfe. Als sie sich zur Seite drehte, konnte sie nasses Gras an ihrem Bauch und an ihren Beinen fühlen. Sie kniff ihre Lider einige Male zusammen, bevor sie ein Auge öffnete. Bäume. Lange Grashalme. Eine Wiese. Sie wollte ihren Kopf heben, etwas hinderte sie daran. Doch da war nichts, sie konnte niemanden sehen, der sie daran hinderte. Es waren ihre Muskeln, die ihren Dienst versagten. Wo war sie?

Fragmente sinnhafter Erinnerungen schossen durch ihren Kopf und als sie sich ruckartig aufsetzte, schrie sie den Schmerz der durch die Bewegung erzeugt wurde in den hellen Tag hinein. Eine Jacke verdeckte ihren nackten Körper und der Duft, der von ihr ausging, wirbelte durch ihren Kopf und ließ sie für einen Moment das tief sitzende Pochen in ihrem Arm vergessen. Hände legten sich um ihre Arme und zogen sie nach oben, die Berührung eben so bekannt wie der Geruch.

„Buffy?" Ein Gesicht beugte sich über sie. Giles. Rotes Haar fiel von hinten über ihr Gesicht und wurde von einer blassen Hand zurückgestrichen. Nicht möglich. Nicht hier. Sie schloss wieder ihre Augen.

„Buffy?" Etwas lauter jetzt, und besorgter. Sie versuchte sich wieder zu bewegen, aber es tat zu weh und so ließ sie sich einfach in die Arme fallen und schloss ihre Augen wieder.

„W...", würgte sie und wollte ihn eigentlich fragen, wie sie sie gefunden hatten.

„Wie...", versuchte sie es noch einmal und akzeptierte schließlich, dass jetzt nicht viel mehr ihren Mund verlassen würde.

„Ist schon gut, wir können später reden", lächelte er und strich ihr kurz über das Gesicht.

„So hab' ich sie noch nie gesehen." Verbitterung drang aus seiner Stimme und ließ sie sich fast schuldig fühlen. Das letzte Mal hatte er sie so angesehen, als sie zugelassen hatte, dass Angel sie biss.

„Er... er hat mich...", begann sie, doch bevor auch das letzte Wort den Sprung über ihre Lippen schaffte, fiel sie wieder ins Dunkle.

-

Diesmal weckte sie eine unangenehme Hitze. Künstliche Wärme blies über ihr Gesicht hinweg und zwang sie ihre Augenlider noch ein bisschen fester aufeinander zu drücken. Ein Motor brummte gequält vor sich hin und sie konnte ein schwaches auf und ab Wippen spüren. Der Geruch von altem Leder stieg in ihre Nase. Sie drückte ihre Stirn noch etwas tiefer in die Jacke, die noch immer auf ihr lag, um dem Gebläse zu entgehen.

„Ist das zu heiß?", fragte eine Stimme, die unumstritten zu Xander gehörte. Sie versuchte ihm zumindest ein Nicken als Antwort zu geben, so dass er wusste, dass sie ihn verstand.

„Ist sie wach?", konnte sie eine andere Stimme hören, diesmal etwas weiter weg und weniger aufdringlich.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ihre Augen sind geschlossen", antwortete Xander und im nächsten Moment konnte sie ein Klicken hören, das die heiße Luft stoppte. „Ich denke wir können aufhören. Sie hat wieder Farbe im Gesicht."

Sie schluckte einmal hart und verzog ihr Gesicht angewidert angesichts des metallenen Geschmacks von Blut, der sich in ihrem Mund ausgebreitet hatte. Ihre Hände umklammerten ihren Oberkörper, als sie ihren Kopf an die kalte Fensterscheibe drückte. Ein Auge öffnete sich, gefolgt von einem zweiten und sie beobachtete angestrengt die vielen Autos, die an ihnen vorbeirasten. Nachdem sie ihre Stirn noch ein wenig an der nassen Scheibe abgekühlt hatte, wandte sie ihren Blick vom Verkehr ab und sah zum Beifahrersitz, auf dem Willow saß. Ihre Augen waren auf den Außenspiegel gerichtet und sie konnte sehen, wie sie sie kurz anlächelte. „Sie ist wach, Leute."

Ein Klicken ließ sie zusammenzucken und dann schnallte einer der Gurte zurück in seine Ankerung, als Xander sich über sie beugte und ihr tief in die Augen sah.

„Ist dir warm genug?", fragte er und strich ihr über die Stirn.

„Ich..."

„Warte noch mit dem Sprechen, Buffy", unterbrach Giles sie und hielt Xander eine große Wasserflasche hin.

„Lass sie kurz nippen, aber nicht zuviel. Sie ist dehydriert."

Ein paar Sekunden später drückte sich eine kalte Plastikumrandung an ihre Lippen und sie sah Xander fest in die Augen, als sie ein paar kleine Schlücke nahm. Die kalte Flüssigkeit linderte das Brennen in ihrem Hals und sie ließ ihren Kopf seufzend nach hinten fallen.

„Besser?", lächelte Xander und sie nickte kurz und schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln.

„Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt.", sagte er und im nächsten Moment stahl sich ein breites Grinsen auf seine Lippen. „Giles hat sich so sehr erschrocken, dass er um ein Haar seine Midlifecrisis übersprungen hätte und zu den Jahren des Juckreizes und der Inkontinenz übergegangen wäre", gluckste er und nahm selbst einen tiefen Schluck aus der Wasserflasche.

„Das hab ich nicht gehört", murmelte Giles, als er das Lenkrad mit einer fließenden Bewegung nach links bewegte und schließlich auf die Bremse ging, als sie in der Einfahrt standen.

„Wir bringen sie am besten hoch in ihr Bett", sagte Willow, als sie die die Fahrtüre öffneten und im nächsten Moment konnte Buffy spüren, wie jemand ihre Beine und Arme griff. Ihr Blick verschwamm etwas und ein Seufzen trat über ihre Lippen, als ihre Augenlider ihren Dienst aufgaben und immer schwerer wurden, bis sie sie zwangen sie ganz zu schließen.

-

Sie erwachte in Erinnerungen. Zumindest glaubte sie dass, da die Vorstellung jetzt wieder in diesem Wald zu sein sogar für sie unrealistisch schien. Oder womöglich war sie nie von dort weggekommen?

Sie sah sich um. Panisch. Jeder Teil ihres Körpers tat weh. Diese Nacht war anders als die letzten Nächte. Das war nicht die Art Patroullie, die sie kannte. Eine Abfolge von Bildern und Gerüchen zog durch ihren Kopf – Schmerz, Angst, Wut, Unglaube. Sie rannte wieder durch diesen Wald, dieses Mal war sie schneller, geschickter. Die Äste wichen vor ihren Bewegungen, das Dickicht hatte sich mit ihr verbündet und ließ sie gewähren.

Sie konnte ihn wieder vor sich her rennen sehen, doch dieses Mal konnte er sich nicht verstecken, weil sie durch die Bäume hindurch sehen konnte, als wären sie ein rissiges, abgenutztes Papier. In diesem Moment definierte sich das Wort Jäger in ihren Gehirnwindungen völlig neu.

Ihr Herz pochte gegen ihren Brustkorb, doch das alles verblasste gegenüber der Sensation dieser Nacht. Noch nie hatte sie ihr Opfer so klar vor sich gesehen. Er hätte noch so gerissen und raffiniert sein können, er würde es niemals schaffen vor ihr zu fliehen.

Die Kraft, die ihre Beine antrieb schien magisch. Sie wurde immer schneller, der Vorsprung, den sie ihm gegeben hatte, verkürzte sich. Sie drangen immer weiter in den Wald vor. Plötzlich blieb er stehen.

Als sie ihn von einem Moment auf den anderen nicht mehr hören konnte, stürmte sie in die nächste Lichtung. Irgendwas streifte ihr rechtes Vorderbein und sie machte einen Satz nach vorne in das tiefe Gras. Doch die Tiefe war tückisch und sie stolperte kurz, den Blick über die Schulter, nur um ihn hinter sich stehen zu sehen.

Er sagte etwas, seine Hände drückten sich leicht nach unten. Sie konnte seine Worte nicht verstehen, etwas hinderte sie daran. Bedeutungslose Phrasen und Silben traten an ihre Ohren, doch der Sinn der dahinter stand mochte nicht zu ihr durchzudringen. Doch die Bewegung allein genügte um zu wissen was er ihr sagen wollte. _Ruhig Hündchen._

Sie konnte ein tiefes Knurren in ihrer Nähe hören und sah sich unruhig um, nur um letztendlich wieder zu ihm zu sehen. Seine Beine waren jetzt gespreizt, etwas Silbernes glänzte in seiner rechten Hand.

Wieder dieses Knurren. Es klang jetzt noch wütender.

Er sagte wieder etwas und dieses Mal verstand sie sofort.

_Komm und hol mich._

Sie duckte sich und sprang im nächsten Moment mit einem Satz auf ihn zu. Doch plötzlich verdeckte ein grelles Licht ihre Sicht. Etwas durchbohrte ihre linke Schulter und heißes Blut rann über ihrer Brust. Sie konnte die rote Flüssigkeit über ihre Haut fließen hören und plötzlich war da dieses Geräusch neben ihr.

Abgesehen von dem Schwall an Blut verspürte sie keinerlei Schmerz. Kein bisschen. Da war nur dieses irritierende Pochen in ihrem Kopf. Im Augenwinkel sah sie, dass er die Knarre noch mal auf sie richtete, doch es war zu spät. Sie war bereits auf ihm.

Er zitterte unter ihr, die Waffe fiel in das Gras und verlor sich zwischen den langen Halmen. Als ihr Gesicht auf seines zukam, weiteten sich seine Augen und der Schock, die Angst und der tiefe Unglaube über die Gegenwart ließ ihr Herz rasen. Für eine Sekunde ließ sie sich in diesen Gefühlen versinken und genoss den Gedanken ihres Triumphs und seiner Niederlage. Dann riss sie seine Kehle auf.

_Gewonnen._

-

„Gewonnen." Ihre eigene Stimme weckte sie aus ihren Träumen. Sie lag auf ihrem Rücken und starrte auf die einsame Glühbirne, die von der Decke hing. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und starrte an die kahlen Wände. Keine Fenster. Keine kleinen Bildchen. Sie war im Keller. Sie spürte hartes Metall an ihren Handgelenken. „Nicht doch."

Hinter dem Holztisch saß jemand auf einem der Stühle und sie drehte sich auf den Bauch.

„Was soll das?", fragte sie in den Raum und setzte sich dabei langsam auf.

„Du hast uns keine Wahl gelassen", antwortete Giles und jetzt erkannte sie auch sein Gesicht, dass von der Abenddämmerung in ein seltsam ernstes Licht getaucht wurde. „Du hast um dich geschlagen und hast dich nicht in dein Bett legen lassen", erklärte er ihr und sie beobachtete aus dem Eck, wie er langsam auf sie zukam. Er lächelte sie ruhig an und kniete sich zu ihr herunter.

„Willst du mir jetzt erzählen was im Wald passiert ist?", fragte er und setzte sich nach kurzer Überlegung zu ihr. Den Rücken lehnte er gegen die Wand und nahm dabei ihre linke Hand in seine.

Er strich mit dem Daumen kurz beruhigend über ihren Handrücken, bevor sie ein Klicken vernahm und die Handschellen von ihren Gelenken rutschten.

Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an, versuchte aus seinem Blick schlau zu werden und strich sich schließlich unruhig durch die Haare.

„Ehrlich?", lächelte sie und stützte ihre Hände am Boden ab, um sich nach oben zu drücken. „Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern", schnaufte sie und ließ ihre Arme dabei geräuschvoll gegen ihren Oberkörper fallen.

Seufzend drückte sie ihren Rücken durch und ging langsam in Richtung Treppe. Im Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Giles ihr folgte, aber an der ersten Stufe stehen blieb.

„Buffy", betonte er ihren Namen ernst und er sah sie bedeutungsvoll an, als sie sich herumdrehte.

„Giles. Es geht mir gut", lächelte sie und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Türe, als ihre rechte Hand zum Türknauf wanderte und ihn nach hinten drückte. „Er war einfach stärker. Es lief eben nicht so wie ich es gedacht hatte", gab sie leise zu und lehnte sich so gegen die Türe, dass sie sich von selbst nach hinten hin öffnete. „Aber jetzt ist er tot, alles in Ordnung", fügte sie etwas lauter hinzu nachdem sie bereits die Treppe in das erste Stockwerk hoch gelaufen war. Sie konnte seinen mahnenden Blick in ihrem Rücken spüren, lief jedoch weiter.

„Buffy, er ist nicht...", setzte er an, doch sie war bereits um die Ecke abgebogen. Seufzend senkte der Wächter seine Schultern und schüttelte für einen Moment den Kopf missmutig, bevor er sich herumdrehte und zur Haustüre ging.


	3. Chapter 3 Spiegelbild

Disclaimer: This chapter contains adult content.

**Seize the Night – Chapter 3: Spiegelbild**

Nachdem sie die Badezimmertüre hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ging sie geradewegs auf den übergroßen Spiegel zu, der über dem Waschtisch mit den silbernen Armaturen hing. Die letzte Nacht war nicht spurlos an ihr vorübergegangen. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie seit Wochen nicht mehr geschlafen. Ihr blondes Haar hing strähnig auf ihren Schultern, die sonst so grünen Augen waren nun stumpf und wirkten verloren und glasig. Ihr Gesicht war wie eingefallen.

Sie drehte den Hahn auf, schöpfte kaltes Wasser in ihre zittrigen Hände und fuhr sich damit durch das Gesicht.

„Was ist mit mir?", fragte sie ihr Spiegelbild und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war ihr so, als würde es sie anlächeln.

Sie ging einige Schritte zurück und beobachtete, wie die Person in dem Spiegel dasselbe tat. Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie ihren Blick von sich ab und während sie auf die Dusche zuging umfasste sie den Bund ihrer Hose und zog sie nach unten. Mit den Zehenspitzen schob sie die Jeans zur Seite und zog noch im gleichen Moment ihren Pullover nach oben.

Ein weiteres Mal blickte sie zu dem Spiegel, fuhr mit ihren Händen über ihren Körper und legte ihren Kopf schief, als ihr Blick auf den Verband an ihrem Oberarm fiel. Mit ihrer linken Hand zog sie die Klammer aus dem weißen Stoff und wickelte das Band langsam auf.

Zärtlich fuhren ihre Fingerspitzen über die roten Wölbungen, die von der sonst so glatten, blassen Haut ihres Armes hervorstanden. Die Blutung hatte schon vor Stunden gestoppt und die Verletzung heilte bereits.

Dann erregte etwas anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit und ihr Blick wand sich von der Wunde ab, nur um ihre linke Schulter im Spiegel zu betrachten. Zwei Mullbinden waren um ihren Nacken gezogen. Das Weiß war einer blutroten Mischung aus Blut und Eiter gewichen und Buffy schluckte hart, als sie den Verband löste und den glatten Durchschuss betrachtete.

_Es war doch nur ein Traum gewesen._

Ein weiteres Mal schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und öffnete die Duschkabine. Mit einer kurzen Bewegung drehte sie das Wasser auf und die Kälte des Strahls ließ sie kurz zusammenzucken. Doch sie gewöhnte sich schnell an die Temperatur und ließ ihren Kopf gegen die kalten Fliesen fallen.

Das Wasser benetzte das eng anliegende weiße Shirt, das sie trug und ließ es schwer an ihr herunterhängen. Eine Gänsehaut überzog ihre Arme und ihre Atmung wurde schneller, als ihre linke Hand unter den dünnen Stoff ihres Slips wanderte. Eine einzelne Träne lief aus ihrem Auge und blieb in ihrem Mundwinkel hängen, wo sie einen unangenehm reellen salzigen Geschmack hinterließ.

Zitternd aber bestimmt glitt ihr Zeigefinger in ihre Mitte und zwang sie ihren Körper gegen die vordere Wand zu drücken. Ein Stöhnen entglitt ihr während sich ein heißkalter Schauer über ihren halbnackten Körper zog. Ihr Mund presste sich angespannt gegen die Kacheln und ihre Lippen öffneten sich einen Spalt. Ihre linke Hand streichelte über ihren Bauch und übte Druck auf ihre linke Schulter aus, um die Verspannung zu lösen.

Ihr Blick wandte sich wieder auf den Spiegel und sie beobachte in der beschlagenen Oberfläche, wie ihr Becken angespannt hin und her zuckte. Ihre Bewegungen wurden schneller. Hitze und Kälte wechselten sich in einem ständigen Hin und Her ab.

„Er hat mich gebissen", wimmerte sie gegen die Kacheln und heiße Tränen rannen in Strömen über ihre kalten Wangen.

Schweißgebadet und stöhnend sackte sie in sich zusammen und ließ sich einfach gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand fallen, um dann an ihr herunterzurutschen. Ein angenehmes aber beängstigendes Gefühl der Ohnmacht überkam sie.

Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen. Bilder schossen an ihr vorbei, schrille Farben und Lichter, Geräusche und Gefühle. Nachdem diese langsam abgeklungen waren, öffnete sie langsam wieder ihre Augen. Verwirrt sah sie auf den Duschkopf. Das Wasser war abgedreht worden, doch als sie sich umsah war die einzige Bewegung im Raum das Schwanken der Türe.

Ihr war kalt, langsam verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor ihren Brüsten, wandte ihren Blick vom Spiegel ab und drehte sich um. Dort war nichts, der Raum war leer.

Langsam stand sie auf und trat leicht wankend aus der Duschkabine. Vor einem Regal blieb sie stehen und starrte auf die kleine Glasdose, in der Dawns Badeperlen lagen. Sie starrte noch ein paar Sekunden auf den Behälter, bevor sie ihn in die Hand nahm.

Sie lächelte bei der Vorstellung wie sie die Dose in den Spiegel werfen könnte, um ihr eigenes verzweifeltes Gesicht zerplatzen zu sehen. Wie es in einem lichtreflektierenden Scherbenregen durch die Luft fliegen würde.

Doch sie stellte die Dose langsam wieder hin und schüttelte über ihre eigenen Gedanken den Kopf, als sie den Bademantel über ihren Körper zog und die Türe ganz aufmachte.

Das Haus war völlig still, als sie über den Gang zu ihrem Zimmer ging. Giles war wohl schon gegangen, nachdem sie ihn zuvor so im Regen stehen gelassen hatte.

Anstatt in ihr eigenes Zimmer zu gehen, ging sie bis zum Ende des Flurs und warf einen Blick in Dawns Zimmer. Die Bettdecke lag unangetastet auf ihrem Bett und auf selbigem lag einen kleiner Zettel. Mit schief gelegtem Kopf ging sie darauf zu und seufzte, als sie ihn wieder mit hinaus in den Flur nahm.

_Ich übernachte bei Janett_ stand in feiner blauer Schrift auf dem Papier und Buffy lächelte matt, bevor sie die Tür zu ihrem eigenen Zimmer öffnete und die Notiz in ihrer Hand zusammendrückte, um sie dann in ihren Papierkorb zu werfen.

Sie ging hinüber zu ihrem Bett und zog die schwere, weiße Tagesdecke von der Matratze. Mit nachdenklichem Blick setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante und sah aus dem Fenster, bevor sie die Kordel des Mantels löste und die beiden Enden etwas auseinander zog. Die abgekühlte Luft des vergangenen Tages legte sich auf ihre nasse Haut und sie spreizte ihre Beine etwas, während sie sich seufzend durch die Haare strich.

„Wirklich nette Vorstellung, Jägerin", hörte sie ihn sagen und schnaufte zweimal tief bevor sie böse Blicke in die linke Ecke des Raumes jagte. Ihn jetzt hier zu haben erschien ihr absurd. Er machte die Geschehnisse des vergangenen Tages seltsam real. Es hatte sich nichts geändert. Er kam wie jede Nacht in ihr Zimmer gestiegen wenn sie nicht bei ihm aufgekreuzt war. Wie jeden Tag hatte sie das Fenster offen gelassen obwohl sie ihn dann jedes Mal dennoch bat wieder zu gehen und sie alleine zu lassen. Natürlich tat er das nie. Heute kamen ihr die Worte leichter als sonst über die Lippen.

„Verschwinde", raunte sie, als er sich keinen Zentimeter bewegte und legte dabei ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. Doch er zeigte keine Reaktion, so dass sie sich mit dem ganzen Oberkörper umdrehte und mit ihrem rechten Arm bestimmend auf die Tür deutete.

„Du hattest deinen Spaß, Spike, und jetzt hau' ab. Ich will dich heute nicht hier haben", fauchte sie und konnte kaum glauben, wie überzeugend ihre Stimme heute dabei klang. Sie sah in seine blauen Augen, als er von dem Stuhl in der Ecke aufstand und langsam auf sie zulief. Er schien so als hätte er sie nicht einmal gehört. Mit zwei kreisenden Bewegungen seiner Schultern fiel der schwarze Mantel zu Boden und er kniete sich vor sie. Sein interessierter Blick fiel auf ihre Beine und er spreizte sie noch ein wenig mehr, indem er mit seinen Händen gegen ihre Knie drückte.

Kurzerhand zog er ihr das klitschnasse Top über den Kopf und sie hob die Arme, als gäbe es nichts Selbstverständlicheres als sich von ihm ausziehen zu lassen. Er sah ihr dabei in die Augen, als würde ihr entblößter Oberkörper ihn in keinster Weise kümmern.

„Ich hab' gesagt du sollst gehen", krächzte sie und wollte ihren Kopf zur Seite drehen, doch er fing ihr Kinn noch im Ansatz der Bewegung ab, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste.

„Du bist verletzt", stellte er fest und legte seinen Kopf schief, als seine Hände zärtlich ihr Schlüsselbein berührten. Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Brustwarzen zusammenzogen, sich seinen Händen neugierig entgegenreckten und atmete kurz tief ein, bevor sie nickte.

„Tut es noch weh?", wollte er wissen, als seine rechte Hand die Wunde an ihrer linken Schulter kurz berührte. Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf bevor sie an sein Kinn fasste und sein Gesicht zu ihrem zog. Schnell presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine und erzwang sich mit ihrer Zunge Einlass. Sie wollte dass er aufhörte zu sprechen und Fragen zu stellen, die sie nicht beantworten konnte und wollte.

Als er ihren Slip nach unten streifte, landeten ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern, um sich an ihnen hoch zu drücken. Wieder sah er ihr in die Augen, als er sein Hemd auszog und seine Hose aufknöpfte.

Seine Hände umfassten ihre Hüften und er zog sie zu sich nach oben, um sie ein paar Schritte weiter zu lenken.

Als er sie herumdrehte, stand sie dem hohen Spiegel an der Wand neben der Türe gegenüber. Sie wollte sich umdrehen, doch er hob ihr Kinn und zwang sie damit hineinzuschauen. Sie erblickte nur sich allein, nackt und ungeschützt. Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass er darin nicht reflektiert werden würde und versuchte sich aus dieser seltsamen Situation zu befreien, doch er ließ es nicht zu.

Seine Hände legten sich auf ihren Bauch und streichelten die weiche Haut. Sie beobachtete aufmerksam, wie sich ihre Brüste kaum merklich bewegten und seufzte, als er begann sie zu streicheln und sanft zu reiben. Sie wollte sich zu ihm herumdrehen, die Arme um ihn legen und seinen Mund küssen, aber er ließ es nicht zu.

Stattdessen zog er den Stuhl neben dem Spiegel dichter heran und hob ihren linken Fuß darauf.

Sie blickte wie gelähmt in den Spiegel, denn sie wusste dass er sie direkt ansah, als seine Handinnenfläche wie zufällig ihre Mitte streifte und er keine Sekunde später zwei Finger in sie schob.

Mit seinem Namen auf ihren Lippen legte sie ihre Arme hinter ihren und seinen Kopf und ließ es geschehen. Sie spürte seine Erregung hinter sich und drückte ihr Becken seufzend gegen seines. Sie zitterte und ihre Beine wurden weich, als seine Bewegungen schneller wurden.

Ihre linke Hand wanderte zu seiner und sie verkrampfte sich um sie. Es schmerzte, sanft und wunderbar und sie war nicht mehr sie selbst, als er plötzlich inne hielt. Und in dem Moment in dem sie die Augen aufschlug, sah sie geradewegs in seine. Er nahm ihre Arme, hielt sie hinter ihrem Kopf fest und drang in sie ein. Langsame, kräftige Stöße füllten sie aus und führten sie in einen Zustand absoluter Willenlosigkeit.

Sein Blick entließ sie nicht aus seiner Kontrolle, und als sie zu stöhnen begann und sich in seinen Augen verlor, küsste er sie so zärtlich, dass sie ihn am liebsten von sich gestoßen hätte. Sie hasste es wenn er sie so küsste, sie wollte es nicht. Es war wie ein stummes _Ich liebe dich _und mehr als sie ertragen konnte.

Sie schob ihre Zunge forsch in seinen Mund und zwang ihn dazu mitzuspielen. Wie immer tat er es, drang noch einmal langsam in sie ein und festigte schließlich seinen Griff um ihre Hüfte. Sie japste erschrocken auf als er sie kurzerhand auf die Arme nahm und sie auf die unangetastete Bettdecke warf. Dann drehte er sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung um und sie konnte ein wütendes Knurren aus seiner Kehle hören als er sich wieder in ihr versenkte. Spike umfasste ihre Taille, zog sie nach oben und stützte die andere Hand neben ihrer Schulter ab. Seine Stirn ruhte jetzt auf ihrem Rücken und sie konnte seinen kalten Atem gegen ihre Haut spüren. Es gab keine Sanftheit, keine Gnade. Er gab ihr keine Zeit sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, wartete nicht bis sie bereit war. Er stieß sich wieder und wieder in sie, gab ihr was sie von ihm wollte, schnell und ohne Gefühle.

Sie stöhnte laut gegen die Bettdecke, verkrampfte ihre Finger im Laken und drückte ihren Kopf in die Matratze. „Gebissen...", hauchte sie und legte ihre Finger um sein Handgelenk. „Er hat mich gebissen." Tränen flossen ihre Wange hinunter und sie war sich sicher er hatte sie gehört. Seine Stöße wurden fester, schneller. Er raunte und stieß hart in sie, immer und immer wieder. Bis nichts mehr existierte außer ihr lautes Keuchen und die Hitze die ihn umgab. Bis sein gesamter Körper sich wie automatisch vor und zurück bewegte. Bis der Raum um sie herum verschwand und nichts anderes mehr zu hören war als das Aufeinanderprallen ihrer Körper und die heftigen Atemzüge gegen ihre Haut.

„Gebissen", keuchte sie immer wieder während er weiter unnachgiebig in sie hämmerte. Ihre Stirn lag auf der Bettdecke, die Augen geschlossen. Sie begegnete jedem Stoß mit einer entgegengesetzten Bewegung, fest entschlossen dass er ihren Körper nie wieder verlassen durfte. Sie spürte wie die Hand um ihre Hüfte zwischen ihre Beine wanderte und dort begann ihre Mitte mit festen Bewegungen zu reiben. Ein tiefes Stöhnen entrann ihrer Kehle und sie streckte ihre Hände weit von sich, die Finger vergruben sich zitternd im Kopfkissen. „Oh Gott", wimmerte sie und ihr Rücken bäumte sich etwas auf. Seine Bewegungen wurden ekstatisch und als sie ihre Augen aufriss konnte sie nichts mehr sehen. „Oh mein Gott..."

Die Muskeln die ihn umgaben zogen sich zusammen, ihr Körper verkrampfte sich hart als ein langer Schrei über ihre Lippen kam. Sie umschloss ihn so erbarmungslos dass er seine Augen kurz weit aufriss und sich mit einem kehligen Stöhnen in ihr ergoss. Doch er pumpte weiter in sie, stieß weiter in ihren Körper, nicht bereit aufzuhören. Nicht bereit sie gehen zu lassen. Er wollte alles, was sie bereit war ihm zu geben. Nein, mehr als das. Er wollte alles was sie hatte.

-

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er, als ob nichts gewesen wäre und küsste ihre gesunde Schulter einige Male, bevor er fast unschuldig in ihre Augen sah.

„Das geht dich nichts an", antwortete sie um einiges weniger entschlossen, als sie sich das gedacht hatte und als sie dann auch noch in seinen Armen zu Zittern begann, hätte sie so einiges dafür gegeben wieder unsichtbar zu sein. Sie verfluchte sich dafür jetzt mit ihm hier zu liegen. Schon wieder.

„Kannst du nicht endlich gehen?", fauchte sie nach einigen Minuten wütend und verdeckte ihr Gesicht noch im selben Moment mit ihrem rechten Unterarm. Die Finger ihrer linken Hand krallten sich dabei jedoch fest in seinen Rücken, nachdem sie sich an seinen Oberkörper gepresst hatte und ihre Stirn krampfhaft in seine Halsbeuge drückte.

„Wieso machst du das mit mir", wimmerte sie und kalte Tränen fielen auf seine Haut. „Wieso lass' ich das zu..."

Spike starrte wie benommen auf ihren blonden Schopf und ließ seine Fingerkuppen ein paar Mal behutsam durch ihre hellen Strähnen fahren. Seine Arme legten sich fest um ihre Hüfte und er lockerte die Bettdecke etwas, so dass er sie über sie legen konnte. Immer wieder kamen vereinzelte Silben über ihre Lippen, die ihn zum Gehen aufforderten, doch mit jedem Wort hielt sie ihn etwas mehr fest und Spike wagte es nicht etwas zu sagen, geschweige denn zu tun. Stattdessen verharrte er still in seiner Position, bis sie letztendlich eingeschlafen war und nur noch eine gleichmäßige Atmung die Stille ausfüllte.


	4. Chapter 4 Verwandlung

**Seize** **the Night – Chapter 4: Verwandlung**

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als sie ein surrendes Geräusch aus ihren wirren Träumen riss. Ihr Blick schoss unruhig durch die Dunkelheit und fixierte die lila-weißen Striemen, die der Rollo frei ließ. Seine fast schon weißen Haare erregten für einen Moment ihre Aufmerksamkeit und für einige, wenige Sekunden verlor sie sich in den Erinnerungen daran, wie weich sie sich doch angefühlt hatten. Tief ausatmend schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und strich sich einige schweißnasse Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

Verwirrt starrte sie auf ihre Hände. Sie zitterten stark und sie konnte sie selbst mit der größten Konzentration nicht davon abhalten. Ihr Mund fühlte sich seltsam pelzig und trocken an und als sie aufstehen wollte, versagten ihre Füße in diesem Moment so endgültig, dass sie mit einem lautstarken Knall auf die Holzlatten fiel.

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen robbte sie auf den Lichtschalter zu und als sie diesen letztendlich umknipste, kniff sie die Augen zusammen, da das Licht in ihren Augen einen unangenehmen Schmerz hinterließ.

Sie grub ihre Finger in den Sessel neben der Tür und suchte Halt, als das Bild vor ihr endgültig verschwamm. Sie umschlang ihre Beine mit ihren Armen und presste ihren Rücken gegen die Wand, während sie ihre Augen immer wieder kurz aufriss, um zumindest Umrisse wahrnehmen zu können. Ihre Haut begann an ihren Knien und Ellenbogen heftig zu brennen und ihr Herz schlug so schnell, dass sie nach Luft schnappte. Sie presste ihre Lider wieder zusammen, um all diesen Gefühlen so schnell wie möglich Einhalt zu gebieten. Doch sie schaffte es nicht.

Das Brennen auf ihren Gelenken breitete sich auf ihre Arme und Beine aus und mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen griff sie nach der Türklinke.

Doch wider Erwarten fiel die Tür dadurch nicht aus dem Schloss, sondern wurde stattdessen noch mehr in den Rahmen gedrückt. Kalte Finger legten sich auf ihre und in der nebligen Umrandung ihres Blickfeldes konnte sie sein Gesicht schemenartig erkennen.

„Wo willst du hin?", hörte sie ihn fragen und seine Stimme klang dabei so besorgt, dass sie am liebsten schreien wollte. Sie konnte seine Fürsorge nicht ertragen. Schon gar nicht jetzt, wo ihr ganzer Körper von innen heraus zu verbrennen schien. Ihre Augen fixierten ihn voller Wut und sie gab ihm keine Möglichkeit zu reagieren, als sie ihn mit beiden Handflächen zurückstieß.

„Verzieh dich endlich", fauchte sie und für eine Sekunde zuckte sie zusammen, bei dem Geräusch, das ihre Stimme dabei verursachte. Doch sie konnte nicht lange bei diesem Gedanken verweilen, als der Schmerz sich von ihrem Bein in ihre Zehen ausbreitete. Sie versuchte es zu mindern, indem sie ihre Zehen zusammenzog, doch es wurde dadurch eher schlimmer.

Blind griff sie auf die Sitzfläche des Sessels und umfasste den Stoff eines schwarzen Pullovers der darauf lag. Wieder umfasste sie den Türgriff und dieses Mal öffnete sie sich. Keuchend zog sie sich den langen Rollkragenpullover über und warf sich gegen das Treppengeländer, als sie aus ihrem Zimmer herausgelaufen war.

Völlig losgelöst von jeglichen vernünftigen Überlegungen stolperte sie die Stufen hinab und riss mit einem Zug die Haustüre auf. Die kalte Nachtluft strömte in ihr Gesicht und linderte den Schmerz. Zumindest für eine Sekunde. Dann schien er mit verstärkter Intensität zurückzukehren und sie stieß einen Schrei aus, der jedoch nur als krächzendes Würgen über ihre Lippen kam.

Ihre Hände umschlossen ihren Oberkörper, als sie den Gehweg entlang rannte, kurz an der nächsten Straße innehielt und einen Blick in beide Richtungen warf. Ihre Füße trieben sie in die linke Richtung und je mehr Häuser an ihr vorüber zogen, desto schneller wurde sie. Sie stoppte erst, als sie merkte, dass keine Gebäude mehr in ihrer Nähe waren und stattdessen Bäume sich zu ihrer Linken und zu ihrer Rechten auftaten. Sie war wieder im Wald.

Ihr Herz pochte und sie sank auf den Boden herab. Ihre Hände stützte sie zitternd auf dem Boden ab, während ihre Augen weit aufgerissen auf die dunkelbraune Erde starrten.

„Bitte...nicht...", bewegten sich ihre Lippen zu Worten, die niemand hören würde und als ihr Körper sich in jeder erdenklichen Art verkrampfte, schrie sie so laut, wie ihre Stimmbänder es ihr ermöglichten.

Ihre Augenlider pressten sich stark zusammen und sie versuchte mit aller Macht den Schmerz auszublenden. So viele Jahre hatte sie es mit Giles trainiert. Schmerz. Nur eine Empfindung wie jede andere. Schmerz. Welch ein triviales Wort. Qual war vielleicht besser. Im Normalfall bezeichnete man eine lebendige Häutung nicht als _schmerzhaft_.

Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie auf allen Vieren zu bleiben, doch im nächsten Moment schien sie eine gewaltige Energie auf den Boden zu drücken und sie fiel mit ausgestreckten Armen auf den kalten Waldboden. Sie konnte fühlen, wie sich jeder einzelne Muskel in ihr zusammenzog und in hektischen kurzen Stößen wieder auseinander dehnte.

Ihre Fingernägel krallten sich in den erdigen Untergrund und füllten den Zwischenraum mit schwarzem Dreck. Lautstark schnappte sie nach Luft und doch schien der nötige Sauerstoff es nicht zu schaffen in ihre Lunge vorzudringen.

Ihr Kopf dröhnte so laut, dass das Geräusch von außerhalb kommen musste, doch dem war nicht so. Es war ein hoher, surrender Ton und er hallte und hallte immer wieder in ihrem Gehörgang, wurde lauter, höher, stechender.

Langsam wurden ihre Hände kraftlos, sie spürte den Boden nicht mehr, konnte nicht atmen, nicht sehen, alles war verschwommen, verworren, vor ihr lag ein einziges Feld unerkennbarer wässriger Punkte aus kaltem Schweiß und Tränen, bis sie schließlich endlich in sich zusammensackte.

Sie regte sich keinen Millimeter mehr, konnte es auch nicht. Ihre Augen waren wieder geöffnet und sie spürte wie die wässrigen Punkte nach und nach verschwanden und sich in einem riesigen, alles einnehmenden schwarzen Schleier wieder zusammensetzten, der ihr den Schmerz der Verwandlung ersparte, indem er ihr langsam aber schließlich doch ihr Augenlicht und letztendlich ihr Bewusstsein nahm.


	5. Chapter 5 Instinkt

**Seize** **the Night – Chapter 5: Instinkt**

Ein plötzliches Geräusch weckte sie auf. Instinktiv schnellte ihr Kopf nach oben und sie blickte zu allen Seiten um zu sehen woher es gekommen war. Doch dort war nichts. Der Wald war in ein farbloses Licht getaucht, viel heller als sonst. Wie durch ein Nachtsichtgerät konnte sie jedes einzelne zerdrückte Blatt auf dem dunklen Boden sehen, jede Ameise die durch das Dickicht kroch brannte sich in ihr Gedächtnis. Sie senkte ihren Kopf wieder zwischen ihre Vorderbeine und lugte durch ihre Wimpern auf den Boden vor sich.

Als sie ihre Nase auf den kalten Waldboden drückte und einen tiefen Atemzug nahm erschauderte sie für einen Moment unter der Vielfalt an Gerüchen. Sie roch _alles_. Der hölzerne Duft von frischer Rinde, das Aroma von einem Beerenstrauch ganz in der Nähe und der Gestank von Abgasen von der nahe gelegenen Hauptstraße. Sie schloss ihre Augen und inhalierte die kalte Nachtluft. Etwas anderes schlich sich in den Vordergrund und zog sie beinahe sofort auf die Beine.

Ihr Kopf blieb geduckt, die Nase auf dem Boden und sie drehte sich zwei Mal um die eigene Achse bis sie letztendlich stehen blieb und wieder aufsah. Ihre Hinterbeine drückten sich in den erdigen Untergrund und bevor sie wusste wie ihr geschah rannte sie. Sie wusste nicht was es war nachdem sie suchte, konnte es nicht identifizieren, nicht zuordnen. Alles was sie wusste war, dass sie rennen musste, absolut keine Wahl hatte. Sie musste einfach rennen so schnell sie konnte. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, keine Überlegungen, ihre Beine bewegten sich ohne dass sie darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Es war wundervoll. Die Sensation ohne Ziel und Sinn einfach nur zu rennen, so schnell wie es ihr der eigene Körper erlaubte, war überwältigend. Die Ballen ihrer Pfoten drückten sich kaum merklich in den Waldboden, ließen sie über den Untergrund schweben und trieben sie voran. Die Luft, die ihr durch die schnelle Bewegung entgegenströmte floss über ihren Körper hinweg als würde sie Spazieren gehen. Nichts hinderte sie, kein Baum war im Weg, die Äste schienen sich von ihr weg zu biegen um ihr Raum zu schaffen.

Dann traf sie dieser Duft wieder und blockte alle anderen Empfindungen. Er war der Grund dafür gewesen, dass sie überhaupt begonnen hatte zu rennen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie ihn weit entfernt wahrgenommen hatte. Doch das was sie auf dem Boden gerochen hatte war nur ein Bruchteil von dem, was ihr nun entgegenkam. Es war betörend, berauschend und sie schloss ihre Augen für einen Moment um sich besser konzentrieren zu können. Sie konnte den Ursprung dieses Geruchs nicht ausmachen, er umgab sie von allen Seiten und vereinnahmte ihre Gedanken. Der Duft lag schwer in der Luft, überall in der kleinen Lichtung und als sie nicht weiter wusste, senkte sie ihren Kopf wieder zum Boden.

Automatisch schloss sie ihre Augen und ließ ihre kühle, lederartige Nase über die vielen verdorrten Blätter gleiten. Der Duft war hier am stärksten und sie wusste ohne nachzudenken, dass der Kontakt mit dem Boden erst wenige Minuten vergangen war. Der Geruch bildete einen Pfad zwischen den grünen Bodenpflanzen, schlängelte sich um dicke Baumstämme immer weiter in den Wald hinein. Sie ging geduckt als sie sich weiter bewegte, der Kopf bleib zum Boden geneigt. Hohe Büsche und Grashalme boten ihr genug Sichtschutz, ohne sie selbst zu beeinträchtigen. Sie musste nicht sehen, es war überflüssig. Sie hörte jedes noch so leise Geräusch in ihrer Umgebung, keine Bewegung entging ihr.

Sie schlich durch das Dickicht, kein Schritt verriet ihre Anwesenheit. Ihr Kopf entfernte sich etwas vom Boden, die Spur zu verfolgen war nicht mehr nötig denn jetzt sah sie wonach sie gesucht hatte. An einem kleinen Bach, der sich seinen Weg durch das Laub gebahnt hatte stand ein Reh. Der Duft dem sie so lange gefolgt war lag wie ein dichter Nebel um den schmalen Körper des Tieres und sie musste sich beherrschen nicht direkt aus ihrer Deckung auszubrechen.

Stattdessen analysierte sie die nähere Umgebung. Der schmale Fluss war tief genug, damit das Reh nicht nach vorne fliehen konnte. Auf der östlichen Seite lag der Highway nach Los Angeles, sie roch Spuren des Asphalts und Reste von Gummi auf der rauen Oberfläche. Es wäre eine Sackgasse, selbst wenn ihre Beute schnell genug wäre um ihr zu entkommen... und das würde sie nicht sein. Wenn sie es aber von hinten attackieren würde, blieb ihm nur noch der Pfad aus dem sie zuvor gekommen war als einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit. Es würde sie beide tief in den Wald zurückführen, bevor sie an die Stadtgrenze kämen.

Perfekt.

Sie konnte ihr eigenes Herz in ihrer Brust schlagen hören, als sie ihr Gewicht auf die Vorderpfoten verlagerte und ihren Kopf weiter Richtung Boden senkte. Der Körper des Rehs versteifte sich und es hob seinen Kopf, die Augen aufmerksam auf die Umgebung vor sich gerichtet. Adrenalin rauschte durch ihre Glieder, ihre Hinterbeine waren gestreckt und bereit sich mit voller Kraft abzudrücken.

Sie verweilte einen Augenblick in dieser Position, die Krallen ihrer Vorderpfoten bohrten sich in den trockenen Boden. Ihr Blick war auf die Hinterläufe des Tieres gerichtet und ihre Augen kniffen sich gespannt zusammen. Dann raste ein Impuls durch ihren Körper, die Muskeln ihrer Hinterbeine zogen sich blitzschnell zusammen, bevor sie sich nach vorne warf.

Ihre Krallen bohrten sich in den Bauch des Rehs und drückten es auf den Boden. Ein berauschendes Gefühl des Triumphs durchfuhr sie und sie ließ ihr Opfer einige Sekunden wild hin und her zucken, bevor sie ihren Kopf zu seinem Nacken senkte und ihre langen spitzen Zähne in sein Fleisch bohrte. Heißes Blut durchströmte ihren Mund und sie verlagerte ihr gesamtes Gewicht nach vorne um das Reh in seiner Position zu halten. Dann zog sie ihren Kopf ruckartig zurück und riss dem Tier die Kehle heraus. Sie spürte wie der Körper in ihrem Griff sofort schlaff wurde und auf den Boden absackte, nachdem sie von ihm abgelassen hatte.

Sie ging einige Schritte zurück und ließ sich vor dem Leichnam auf den Boden sinken. Ihre Nase blähte sich, bevor sie ihre Zähne in die Seite des Tieres rammte und die Haut dort zerriss. Der Duft von frischem Fleisch und heißem, pulsierendem Blut erfüllte sie und es war unmöglich zu widerstehen. Ihre Reißzähne verfingen sich, bissen, zerrten und zogen. Gierig schlang sie die ersten Bissen herunter, der Geschmack von Salz und Eisen vermischte sich mit der zähen Konsistenz des Fleisches, doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Es war als wäre sie dafür geschaffen und sie war nicht in der Position das anzuzweifeln.

Nach einigen Minuten ließ sie schließlich von dem ausgebeutetem Körper ab und setzte sich daneben. Ihre Augen wanderten über ihr Fell, ihre Vorderbeine waren blutrot, ebenso ihre Brust und der Hals. Sie hob ein Bein und ließ ihre rosane Zunge über das seidige Blond gleiten. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug ließ sie sich auf den Waldboden sinken und leckte aufmerksam jede rote Stelle ab, umkreiste ihr Sprunggelenk und säuberte das überstehende Fell an ihren Pfoten.

Als sie sich dem rechten Vorderbein widmen wollte, hörte sie ein Geräusch in ihrer Nähe. Ihr Kopf schnellte nach oben und ihre Augen wanderten die Umgebung ab. Der Fluss hinter ihr plätscherte ruhig vor sich hin, sie konnte das stetige Brummen eines Automotors hören, das immer leiser wurde. Dann hörte sie Schritte und sie wusste es war derselbe Klang der sie aufgeschreckt hatte. Sie kamen näher und bevor sie überlegen konnte war sie bereits aufgestanden und lief zu einem breiten Baumstamm, der von einigen kahlen Büschen umgeben war. Dort duckte sie sich und blickte durch eine freie Stelle gerade aus. Sie spürte, dass jemand in ihrer Nähe war, doch sie sah ihn nicht. Ihre grünen Augen schnellten hin und her, prägten sich die schwarz-weiß Szenerie vor ihr genauestens ein, doch nichts veränderte sich. Als sie ihren Kopf zum Boden neigte und einen tiefen Atemzug nahm stieg ihr der Geruch von getragenem Leder in die Nase.

Sie wusste nicht was es war, das sie zwang sich zu bewegen, doch im nächsten Moment sprintete sie in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen war. Der Duft hatte etwas in ihr ausgelöst, das sie in diesem Moment nicht zuordnen konnte. Sie erinnerte sich an etwas doch sie konnte es nicht in klaren Gedanken ausdrücken. Stattdessen rannte sie.

Ihre Pfoten bohrten sich in den Untergrund. Sie war schneller als zuvor, geschickter. Sie wusste wozu ihr Körper fähig war und sie trieb ihn bis ans Äußerste. Ihre Nackenhaare standen nach oben und sie hörte ihr Herz gegen ihren Brustkorb hämmern. Sie wusste nicht was mit ihr geschah, eine Emotion überkam sie, die sie nicht benennen konnte. Ihr fehlte das richtige Wort.

Sie streckte ihre Beine weiter, erhöhte den Abstand in denen sie auf dem Boden aufkamen und steigerte somit ihr Tempo. Die Schritte, die ihr gefolgt waren wurden etwas leiser und zum ersten Mal erlaubte sie es sich einen Blick über ihre Schulter zu werfen. Es war nichts zu sehen, der Wald erschien völlig unberührt.

Nachdem sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Weg vor sich gerichtet hatte, stellte sie fest, dass sie an der Stadtgrenze angekommen war. Abrupt blieb sie stehen und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse um ihre Umgebung zu betrachten. Sie war in einer Nebenstraße, Mülltonnen standen an eine Hausmauer gelehnt und als sie einen kurzen Atemzug nahm erschauderte sie unter den vielen verschiedenen Gerüchen.

Angewidert schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und lief um das große Gebäude herum zur Hauptstraße. Das helle Licht der Straßenlaternen warf ihre eigene Gestalt als bizarren Schatten auf den Gehsteig und sie blieb für einen Moment stehen. Sie starrte auf ihre Silhouette, auf ihren schmalen langen Körper und die zwei spitzen Ohren die von ihrem Kopf in die Höhe ragten. Sie senkte ihren Kopf ein wenig und lief nahe an der Mauer entlang über die Straße. Als sie an einer weiteren dunklen Nebenstraße angekommen war hielt sie inne.

Für einen Moment drehte sie sich um und überlegte zurück in den Wald zu gehen, doch bevor sie den Gedanken in Betracht ziehen konnte, spürte sie eine Bewegung hinter sich. Blitzschnell wirbelte sie herum, jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper war angespannt und ein leises Grollen durchschnitt die Stille. Ein hagerer Mann stand vor ihr, er hielt sich mit einer Hand an der Backsteinmauer fest, die andere umklammerte eine eckige Flasche.

Er sagte etwas, sie konnte sehen wie sich seine Lippen bewegten, doch sie verstand ihn nicht. Ihre Beine bewegten sich ein Stück zurück und sie senkte ihren Kopf tiefer. Ein Lächeln kreuzte die Lippen des Mannes und als er die freie Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, verwandelte sich das leise Geräusch in ein tiefes, bedrohliches Knurren. Er zog seine Hand sofort zurück und ging einen Schritt von ihr Weg. Sie konnte sehen wie sich seine Augen weiteten und ein seichter Geruch stieg in ihre Nase. Plötzlich wusste sie wieder wie dieses Gefühl hieß, das sie vor wenigen Minuten im Wald überfallen hatte.

Angst.

Sie hatte Angst gehabt.

Wie seltsam.

Der Mann sagte wieder etwas, ein unverständliches Gemurmel drang an ihre Ohren aber sie konnte die Worte nicht aufnehmen. Stattdessen knurrte sie wieder, dieses Mal lauter und der Mann stolperte beinahe über seine zerrissenen Hosen. Als er sich panisch umdrehte richtete sie sich auf und ihre Augen funkelten vorfreudig als er zu rennen begann. Ein Gedanke schoss durch ihren Kopf, etwas schrie in ihr ihm nicht zu folgen doch bevor sie genau wusste weshalb, lief sie ihm hinterher.

Es war eine Versuchung, die sie nicht bekämpfen konnte. _Wenn er rennt, werde ich ihn verfolgen. Und dann wird er entweder mich töten, oder ich töte ihn._

Ihre Bewegungen waren geduldig, entspannt. Der Gedanke dass dieser betrunkene, alte Mann ihr entkommen würde erschien ihr in diesem Moment beinahe lächerlich. Er hechtete in die nächste Seitenstraße, seine Atmung war schnell und abgehakt und sie konnte seinen rasenden Herzschlag hören. Der Geruch von Schweiß und Alkohol drang in ihre Nase als sie ihm in die kleine Gasse folgte.

Sie blieb stehen nachdem sie ihn gegen eine Mauer gelehnt vorfand. Er war in eine Sackgasse gerannt, ein meterhohes Gitter versperrte den Fluchtweg. Wieder knurrte sie, dieses Mal absichtlich um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Das laute Geräusch verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht und als sie einige Schritte in die Seitenstraße hinein gelaufen war, stand der Mann auf und presste sich mit dem Rücken in die hintere linke Ecke an das Metallgitter. Die Flasche hatte er auf den Boden fallen lassen und er hielt beide Hände schützend vor seinen Körper.

Einige Male lief sie hin und her, verlor sich in seinem panischen Gesichtsausdruck und der zusammengekauerten Haltung. Dann blieb sie wenige Meter vor ihm stehen und senkte ihren Kopf. Ihre Vorderbeine beugten sich vorfreudig, während sie ihre Hinterbeine wieder durchstreckte. Ein letzter Blick auf ihr Ziel, bevor sie sich abdrückte und sprang.

Ein Knurren durchschnitt die Stille und für einen Moment war sie sich nicht sicher ob es aus ihrem eigenen Mund gekommen war. Dann wurde sie zur Seite gedrückt. Ein kalter Körper legte sich mit voller Länge auf ihren Rücken und drückte sie zu Boden. Worte drangen an ihr Ohr, eine tiefe ruhige Stimme redete auf sie ein, doch sie verstand nicht. Ihr Blick war noch immer auf den Mann in der Ecke gerichtet und sie fletschte ihre Zähne als er aufstand. Ein wütendes Grollen entwich ihrer Kehle und sie versuchte sich aufzuraffen, als der Mann mit schockgeweiteten Augen an ihr vorbei rannte und schließlich hinter der nächsten Hauswand verschwand.

Eine unkontrollierbare Wut durchflutete jede Faser ihres Körpers und sie warf sich gegen den Körper auf ihrem Rücken. Im ersten Moment gab er nicht nach, der Griff um ihren Rücken verstärkte sich eher, doch als sie ihre Hinterbeine mit einer fließenden Bewegung ausstreckte konnte sie das Gewicht vornüber von sich herunter werfen. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf zwei Mal bevor sie aufstand, doch in der Sekunde als sie ihren Blick hob, trafen zwei eisblaue Augen auf ihre eigenen und sie erstarrte.


	6. Chapter 6 Kollision

**Seize the Night – Chapter 6: Kollision**

„Buffy." Er hob seine Hände beschwichtigend, während er sich aufsetzte und sich schließlich einige Meter vor sie hinkniete. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf bevor sie aufstand und schließlich zu ihm sah. Zwei tiefgrüne Augen begegneten seinem Blick und für einen Moment war ihm so als hätte sie ihn erkannt. Sie bewegte sich nicht, starrte ihn einfach nur an. Dann senkte sie ihren Kopf und ein tiefes Knurren kam aus ihrer Kehle.

Er zog die Luft hastig zwischen seinen Zähnen ein, völlig außer Atem von der Verfolgungsjagd durch den nahen Wald. Er legte seine Hände flach auf den Boden vor sich und lehnte sich ein wenig vor, als sie keine Anstalten machte sich zu bewegen.

„Buffy", versuchte er es wieder mit ihrem Namen und er streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus. Sofort machte sie einen Satz zurück, ihre Augen kniffen sich misstrauisch zusammen als sie ihren Kopf schief legte. Das orangene Licht der Straßenlaterne tauchte ihr helles Fell in eine warme Farbe und ein kleines Lächeln zog sich über seine Lippen.

Selbst jetzt, in dieser Situation war er überwältigt davon wie schön sie war. Natürlich nicht auf die Art und Weise wie er sie sonst ansah, doch ihr goldenes Fell und ihre tiefen, menschlichen Augen ließen keinen Zweifel daran wen er vor sich hatte. Auch ihr Duft war derselbe. Sie roch noch immer nach diesem Vanilleshampoo, das sie am Abend zuvor benutzt hatte. Sie duftete noch immer nach Buffy, nur dass ihm dazu noch der Geruch von Blut und rohem Fleisch in die Nase stieg.

„Verstehst du mich Liebes?", fragte er ruhig, blieb dieses Mal jedoch still sitzen. Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an, als würde sie ihn erkennen, ihn jedoch nicht zuordnen können. Er wusste dass er für Tiere anders roch als Menschen. Natürlich hatte seine Kleidung einen Eigengeruch wie bei jedem anderen, doch das Blut in seinem Körper war nur geliehen, war nicht sein eigenes und sie roch das.

Als er sich aufraffte und einen Schritt auf sie zuging, schreckte sie zurück und brachte wieder den gleichen Abstand zwischen ihnen. Ihre Brust hob und senkte mit starken Atemzügen, ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Er spürte ihre Furcht und Verwirrung, hörte wie hart ihr Herz schlug und wie schnell das Blut durch ihre Adern raste. Sie hatte Angst. Buffy, das Mädchen mit dem Rückrat aus Stahl war starr vor Angst.

Und sie erkannte ihn nicht.

Bevor er überhaupt verstand was er tat ging er in schnellen Schritten auf sie zu und legte seine rechte Hand auf ihren Kopf. Ein schrilles Fiepen entwich ihrer Schnauze und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf hart hin und her, während sie zurück taumelte.

„Nein!", rief er und zog seine Hand zurück. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sie starrte ihn voller Panik an. „Buffy, ich bin es. Spike. Erinnerst du dich an Spike?"

Kein Zeichen deutete darauf hin, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte. Stattdessen knurrte sie nun laut, ihre Ohren waren nach vorne gelegt, die Beine gebeugt als wollte sie jeden Moment losrennen. Ihre grünen Augen waren glasig, es sah beinahe so aus als würde sie weinen und es brach ihm sein untotes Herz.

„Nicht weglaufen", bat er sanft. „Bitte bleib hier."

Nett fragen machte in diesem Moment keinen großen Unterschied. Ohne ein Geräusch drehte sie um und rannte davon, schnell und ohne zurück zu sehen. Er brauchte eine Sekunde um zu begreifen, dass sie wirklich nicht anhalten oder langsamer rennen würde wie sie es sonst immer tat. Sie wusste nicht wer er war, erkannte ihn nicht. Das Einzige, das sie in diesem Augenblick wahrscheinlich begriff, war, dass er kein Mensch war.

Er löste sich aus seiner Starre und raste hinter ihr her. Die Straßen waren verlassen und als er aus der Gasse heraus trat sah er nur noch einen blonden Farbschweif der hinter dem Gebäude auf der anderen Straßenseite verschwand.

Spike seufzte tief und rannte schneller, trieb seinen Körper über seine Grenzen. Er sprintete über die Hauptstraße und folgte ihrem Duft als er an den Mülltonnen neben dem Bronze vorbei kam. Er konnte sie nicht mehr sehen aber als die ersten hohen Tannen des Waldes in sein Sichtfeld kamen, wusste er wo sie hingehen würde.

Er kannte sich mit Werwölfen nicht sonderlich gut aus, hatte während seiner Existenz nur Zwei getroffen. Einer war ein Mädchen damals in Prag gewesen, das er und Drusilla gejagt hatten. Sie war noch jung gewesen, vielleicht vierzehn Jahre alt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er gedacht er hätte leichtes Spiel mit diesem kleinen, zierlichen Ding. Er hatte sie etwas rennen lassen, gönnte sich ein wenig Spaß an der Verfolgung. Und es war spaßig gewesen... bis sie sich verwandelt hatte.

Nun und der zweite Werwolf war Oz gewesen. Zugegeben, er hatte den Jungen nicht wirklich gekannt. Als Oz in Buffys Umgebung gewesen war hatte er sich einen feuchten Dreck um die Scoobies geschert. Nicht das er das heute täte.

Was er allerdings wusste war, dass Werwölfe sich in ihren ersten Monaten an absolut nichts erinnerten, wenn sie sich verwandelten. Das Tier in ihnen übernahm völlig die Kontrolle über den Menschen, sie handelten nur aus Instinkt. Erst mit der Zeit, wenn der Mensch das Wesen in sich akzeptiert hatte, wurde es leichter seine Handlungen zu kontrollieren wenn man die Gestalt wechselte.

Doch es war erst ihre zweite Nacht, wenn er richtig lag. Heute war Vollmond und sie war gestern gebissen worden. Also wie sollte sie ihn von allen anderen Kreaturen der Nacht unterscheiden? Wie sollte sie ihn erkennen, wenn in diesem Moment kein Teil von ihr wusste was er tat?

Sie konnte nicht – und deshalb rannte sie. In ihrer Welt war er ein unbekanntes Element und ihre Instinkte sagten ihr sie sollte vor Unbekanntem wegrennen.

„Buffy!" Er schrie ihren Namen wieder und stolperte beinahe über seine eigenen Füße, als er sie für eine Sekunde am Waldrand entlang rennen sah und er eine scharfe Kurve laufen musste. „Buffy!"

Ihr blondes Fell erschien wieder zwischen den Bäumen. Sie rannte mit harten, schnellen und doch ziellosen Bewegungen. Sie drehte Kurven um Bäume, sprang über hohe Wurzeln und lief wieder in eine andere Richtung. Sie tat ihr Bestes um ihn abzuhängen.

Er wusste sie war panisch. Er wusste sie hatte Angst. Er konnte es selbst aus dieser Distanz spüren. Er spürte es weil er es vor langer Zeit selbst einmal durchgemacht hatte - Vollkommene und absolute Panik. Während den ersten Minuten nach seinem Erwachen in seinem Sarg hatte es nichts anderes gegeben als absoluten Terror, nichts als nackte Angst.

„Jägerin!"

Sie rannte an einem breiten Flussufer entlang und er war nicht weit hinter ihr. Zwar war sie schneller als er, aber sie konnte nicht ewig rennen. Jägerin, Werwolf, völlig egal, sie konnte nicht ewig rennen.

Nicht wie ein Vampir.

Aber sie konnte ihn abhängen. Ihre Angst trieb sie voran, sie rannte um ihr Leben. Er musste den Kopf schütteln bei dem Gedanken, dass er sich jahrelang nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hatte, als dass sie ihn fürchtete. Die Verkörperung von _Pass auf was du dir wünscht_ in all seiner Pracht.

Jetzt hatte sie vor ihm Angst und er hasste jede Sekunde. Natürlich hätte er sie auch einfach in Ruhe lassen können, er könnte sie laufen lassen und darauf warten dass sie in ihrer menschlichen Form wieder zurückkam. Aber er könnte es nicht ertragen wenn sie jemanden in ihrer Wut und Verwirrung tötete und sich danach ein Leben lang selbst hassen würde. Dazu liebte er sie zu sehr.

Der Fluss mündete an eine Schleuse die unter dem Highway lag. Er zog noch einmal an, rannte weiter vom Ufer weg, so dass sie nicht nach rechts ausbrechen könnte. Ihre schnellen, fließenden Bewegungen kamen zu einem abrupten Halt als sie merkte, dass sie in eine Sackgasse gerannt war. Sie drehte sich einige Male um die eigene Achse und nach einigen Sekunden fanden ihre Augen seine. Er ließ seine Schritte langsamer werden und stellte sich vor sie. Mit einem Knurren drehte sie sich wieder um, sprang gegen die Mauer und rammte ihre Krallen in die Wand. Mit den Hinterbeinen federte sie sich ab, versuchte sich an den Unebenheiten des Pfeilers neben der Schleuse abzustützen, doch die Schwerkraft zog sie immer wieder nach unten. Sie war in diesem Moment so weit von der Frau entfernt, die er kannte. Er verstand Buffy. Er verstand sie so gut wie keiner ihrer Freunde in diesen Tagen und er wusste dass sein Mädchen irgendwo in diesem Wolf war.

Es war sein Fehler. Er hätte früher handeln müssen, hätte wissen sollen dass sie sich heute wieder verwandelte wenn ein Werwolf sie gebissen hatte. Sie hatte es ihm erzählt, zwar nicht direkt, doch sie hatte gewollt dass er es wusste. Und er hätte mit ihr reden müssen, ihr sagen sie sollte sich anketten oder mit Rupert darüber reden. Er hätte...

Nein. Selbst wenn es ihn innerlich zerbrach wusste er, dass es absolute keine Möglichkeit gegeben hatte, die sie vor dem hier hätte bewahren können. Aber vielleicht hätte er es erträglicher machen, oder sie in irgendeiner Weise darauf vorbereiten können.

Er schluckte hart, als sie sich wieder zu ihm herumdrehte. Sie stand in der Ecke zwischen dem Flussufer und der Schleuse unter der Autobahn. Er wusste er musste sich jetzt vorsichtig sein und versuchen sie nicht noch weiter zu erschrecken.

„Buffy", sagte er mit fester Stimme und ging langsame, bedächtige Schritte auf sie zu. Ein tiefes bedrohliches Knurren entwich ihrer Kehle und ihre Augen fokussierten ihn starr, verfolgten jede seiner Bewegungen mit absoluter Aufmerksamkeit. „Es ist alles gut, Buffy." Er drückte seine Hände beschwichtigend nach unten und setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen. „Das geht vorüber, Liebes."

Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich in zähen Atemzügen, ihr Blick auf ihn fixiert. Dann sah sie an ihm vorbei, analysierte die Umgebung hinter ihm. Sie wog ihre Chancen für ein erneutes Rennen ab, das wusste er, aber er würde sie nicht weit kommen lassen. Er durfte sie auf keinen Fall noch einmal rennen lassen. Der schwarze Himmel hatte sich dunkelblau verfärbt und er wusste der Sonnenaufgang war nicht mehr weit.

Gerettet durch den Sonnenaufgang.

Ironie, dein Name ist Spike.

„Ich bin ein Freund." Die Worte klangen falsch aus seinem Mund, aber er wusste nicht was er sonst sagen sollte. Seine Stimme war ruhig und bedächtig, nur noch wenige Meter trennten ihn von ihr. „Ich bring dich nach Hause." Er wusste nicht ob sie ihn überhaupt hörte, ihre Augen suchten immer noch nach möglichen Fluchtwegen. „Der Krümel kommt sicher gleich nach Hause", sprach er weiter. „Dawn?", versuchte er es mit einem anderen Namen, doch sie reagierte nicht. Da war kein Funke von Widererkennung in ihren Augen. Er hätte genauso gut Ernie und Bert erwähnen können.

Stattdessen hatte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun auf ihr direktes Umfeld gelenkt, sah an sich herab und starrte schließlich auf den reißenden Fluss. Sie dabei zu beobachten wie sie ihre Optionen auf einem derart rudimentären Level abwog ließ ihn erschaudern. Sie war die Jägerin und er wusste ihre Überlebensinstinkte waren makellos, tödlich für jeden der es wagte dazwischen zu kommen. Er musste vorsichtig vorgehen. Nur weil sie in diesem Zustand nicht wusste _was_ er war, hieß nicht dass sie ihn nicht zumindest schwer verletzen konnte.

Als er einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne wagte, bläkte sie ihre Zähne und das Knurren wurde lauter. Ihr Herz raste in ihrem Brustkorb, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen und direkt auf ihn fixiert. Ihr Kopf senkte sich und er konnte sehen wie ihre Beine vor Anstrengung zitterten.

„Lass mich dir helfen", bat er leise und kniete sich schließlich hin, nur noch eine Armlänge von ihrem Kopf entfernt. Ihr Knurren kam nun in regelmäßigen Stößen über ihre Lippen, sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und ihre Krallen bohrten sich tief in den festen, erdigen Untergrund.

Doch als er seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, löste sie sich aus ihrer Starre und sprang zur Seite. Er war für einen Moment so überrascht, dass er sich zu spät zu ihr drehte. Seine Finger fanden nur noch das Fell ihres Hinterlaufs und er zog daran ohne zu überlegen. Ein hohes Fiepen zerschnitt die Stille und als er sich ganz zu ihr gewandt hatte war es bereits zu spät. Sie drückte sich auf dem Boden ab und schmiss sich auf ihn. Ihre Vorderpfoten drückten ihn auf den Boden, die langen schwarzen Krallen bohrten sich durch sein Hemd in seinen Rücken.

Ein langer tiefer Schrei entkam seinen Lippen, als sie ihre Pfoten nach unten zog und die Haut über seinem Steißbein der Länge nach aufriss. Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, seine Hände fassten an ihre Schultern und er versuchte sie von sich herunter zu ziehen, doch sie hatte ihre Klauen in ihm verhakt und hielt seine Beine mit ihrer linken Wade gefangen. Als sie ihre Zähne zu seinem Hals neigte handelte er instinktiv. Er rollte sich so weit zur Seite wie sie es ihm erlaubte und schlug ihr mit dem linken Ellbogen direkt an die Schläfe. Sie bewegte sich nicht viel, doch es genügte. Er beugte sein freies Bein nach vorne und drückte sich daran hoch, so dass er sich auf sie werfen konnte.

Seine Finger klammerten sich um das Fell an ihrem Hals und er drückte zu. Ihre Beine traten gegen ihn, hämmerten gegen seinen Bauch und versuchten sich daran abzustützen, doch er ließ nicht locker. Ihre Krallen durchschnitten seine Jeans einige Male, zerfetzten den Stoff und rissen die Haut darunter auf.

Allmählich stoppte das Rütteln und er ließ von ihr ab, als sie bewusstlos zu Boden ging. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich stetig und er ließ sich mit einem tiefen Keuchen auf den Boden neben ihr fallen. Sein Blick richtete sich in den Himmel, der inzwischen leicht rötlich gefärbt war. Ein weiterer Frühlingstag. Er ließ seinen Kopf zur Seite fallen und betrachtete den zierlichen Wolf an seiner Seite. Ihr seidiges Fell stand in alle Richtungen ab und ihre Ohren waren etwas nach vorne geneigt. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen rollte er sich herum und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schnauze. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ließ er seinen Daumen über ihre Nase fahren, umkreiste ihre Augen und strich über ihre Stirn.

Als er seine Finger über ihren Kopf wandern lassen wollte zog sich das goldene Fell plötzlich zurück. Die hellen, kurzen Haare unter seiner Hand wellten sich zu großen Locken, die über ihr Gesicht fielen. Ihre Pfoten formten sich zu dünnen Fingern und das Fell auf ihrem schlanken Körper zog sich völlig in ihrer blassen, glatten Haut zurück.

Er atmete tief ein und seine Stirn runzelte sich nachdenklich, als er wieder einen Arm nach ihr ausstreckte und die nackte Frau an seiner Seite nah zu sich zog. Er bettete ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter und ließ seine Finger über die weiche Haut ihres Unterarmes gleiten. Seine Nase vergrub er in ihren Haaren und er lächelte etwas, als er den bekannten Duft in seine Lunge sog. Vanilleshampoo. Buffy.


	7. Chapter 7 Orientierung

**Seize** **the Night – Chapter 7: Orientierung**

Alles war schwarz. Pechschwarz. Sie realisierte dass sie wach war, aber öffnete ihre Augen nicht. Zum einen wollte sie sich nicht bewegen, wusste auch nicht ob sie es überhaupt konnte, denn ihr Körper schien völlig steif. Sich nicht zu bewegen änderte jedoch nichts an der Tatsache, dass die Muskeln unter ihrer Haut brannten als hätte sie gerade einen sehr langen Marathon hinter sich gebracht.

Und dann war da noch die Gewissheit, dass sie vollkommen nackt war. An einem anderen Ort oder Zeitpunkt würde sie das nicht sonderlich kümmern, doch in diesem Augenblick, als ihr Oberschenkel eine eiskalte glatte Fläche streifte, wusste sie dass dies eben nicht einer dieser anderen Momente in ihrem Leben war.

Missmutig runzelte sie die Stirn und versuchte sich die Erinnerungen des letzten Abends ins Gedächtnis zurück zu rufen. Sie war im Keller aufgewacht, angekettet. Vage erinnerte sie sich an eine einsilbige Unterhaltung mit ihrem Wächter nachdem er ihr die Ketten abgenommen hatte. Sie hatte nicht sehr lange mit ihm geredet, ihn eher abgewimmelt bevor sie duschen gegangen war. Ein Schauer lief ihren Rücken hinunter bei dem Gedanken. Sie hatte geduscht, doch sie war nicht allein gewesen. Er hatte sie beobachtet und dann in ihrem Zimmer auf sie gewartet.

Plötzlich wurde sie sich dem Arm bewusst, der über ihrem Rücken lag. Kalte Finger ruhten auf ihrem Steißbein. Als sie einen tiefen Atemzug nahm stieg ihr der Geruch von Leder und Zigaretten in die Nase und schließlich öffnete sie beide Augen. Sie versuchte sich nicht zu bewegen, wollte nicht dass er merkte dass sie aufgewacht war. Stattdessen verharrte sie in ihrer Position und spähte unsicher in die Dunkelheit. Nur ein schwaches, dumpfes Licht erhellte die steinernen Wände in ihrem Blickfeld. Ihr linkes Bein war etwas weiter ausgestreckt und lag auf dem grauen, kalten Boden statt auf dem ledernen Kleidungsstück, das unter ihrem restlichen Körper ausgebreitet war. Als sie etwas weiter an sich herunter blickte, sah sie ein schwarzes Hemd, das von ihrer Hüfte herab über ihren Beine lag. Es war Spikes Hemd, der Geruch von Tabak und Whiskey war unverwechselbar.

Die Finger über ihrer Taille bewegten sich plötzlich und hinterließen kalte Spuren auf ihrem Rücken. Hatte er gemerkt, dass sie aufgewacht war? Sofort schloss sie ihre Augen wieder und konzentrierte sich darauf ihre Atmung gleichmäßig wirken zu lassen. Sie war noch nicht bereit dazu mit ihm zu reden. Nicht jetzt. Nicht wenn sie nicht einmal wusste wie oder wann sie hier her gekommen war.

Leider schien ihm das völlig egal zu sein.

„Ich weiß, dass du wach bist Liebes." Seine Stimme war so nah, sie spürte seine Lippen direkt an ihrem Ohr. „Dein Herz schlägt wie wild." Er ließ seine Finger nach oben wandern, über ihre Wirbelsäule bis zu ihren Schulterblättern wo er einen Moment verweilte. Dann umschloss er ihren Nacken mit der kompletten Handfläche und knetete die Haut dort einige Sekunden. Ein leises Seufzen kam ungewollt über ihre Lippen und sie konnte ihn leise lachen hören. „Dachte mir, dass du verspannt bist nach deinem kleinen Ausflug gestern."

Buffy öffnete ihre Augen mit einem Stirnrunzeln und drehte ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite um ihn ansehen zu können. Jedoch sandte schon die kleinste Bewegung schmerzhafte Impulse durch ihren Oberkörper und sie biss mit einem tonlosen Stöhnen auf die Unterlippe. Sie legte ihre Stirn für einige Sekunden auf die raue Oberfläche seines Mantels bevor sie ihren Kopf nach rechts neigte und ihn ansah. Er lag direkt neben ihr, sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. Den Kopf hatte er auf seinem Oberarm gebettet und den Mund zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzogen.

„Ausflug?", brachte sie nach einigen Minuten leise hervor und wandte ihren Blick wieder ab. Stattdessen starrte sie auf den kahlen Steinboden unter ihm. Der schwarze Ledermantel lag nur unter ihrem eigenen Körper, die langen Ärmel zu einem notdürftigen Untergrund für ihren Kopf zusammengedrückt. Sie seufzte als er wieder leise lachte und versuchte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ihren Rücken durchzustrecken. Vergeblich.

„Du erinnerst dich an gar nichts, oder?" Sie hörte sofort, dass die Frage rhetorisch war. Er _wusste_, dass sie sich nicht erinnern konnte.

Wütend hob sie ihren Kopf wieder und starrte ihn an. „Was hast du mit mir gemacht?" Seine Mimik veränderte sich sofort, wurde defensiv und verärgert. Er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und starrte sie an, als hätte sie ihm soeben ohne Grund ins Gesicht geschlagen. Er wusste ja gar nicht wie kurz er davor war, das wahr werden zu lassen. Bei dem Gedanken fiel ihr Blick auf sein rechtes Auge. Es war noch immer leicht angeschwollen von dieser Nacht in der Gasse neben der Polizeistation vor einigen Tagen. Die Haut unter seinem Auge war stark gerötet und hatte sich zu einer kleinen Beule verformt. Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über ihren Rücken bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ihn ohne einen wirklichen Anlass verprügelt hatte bis sein Gesicht nur noch eine blutige Masse gewesen war.

„Was _ich_ gemacht habe?", raunte er im nächsten Moment und winkelte seinen rechten Arm an um seinen Kopf darauf zu stützen. „_Ich_ hab' deinen pelzigen kleinen Hintern gerettet als du draußen herum spaziert bist und beinahe diesen Penner verdrückt hättest." Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und studierte ihr Gesicht. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie in diesem Moment drein schaute. Sie hatte ihn gehört aber verstand kein Wort von dem was er gesagt hatte. Sie wollte es nicht verstehen, konnte es nicht. Noch nicht.

Sie schluckte lautstark und zog ihre Oberarme zu ihrem Körper um sich daran hoch drücken zu können. Ihr Rücken protestierte mit einem stechenden Schmerz an der Wirbelsäule, als sie sich nach oben dehnte, ihr Gewicht auf den Unterarmen verlagert. Ihre linke Hand griff nach dem Kragen seines Mantels und zog ihn ebenfalls hoch, um ihre Brüste damit zu verdecken. Im Augenwinkel sah sie, wie er sich auf den Rücken fallen ließ und eine Hand auf seine Stirn legte. Er verharrte einen Moment in dieser Position, bevor er sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung aufsetzte und die Hand nach etwas ausstreckte. Für einen Moment dachte sie, er wollte sich mit ihr abstützen um aufzustehen, doch dann waren seine Finger an ihrem Hintern.

„Hey!", rief sie und riss ihren Kopf herum um über ihre Schulter gucken zu können. Zuerst konnte sie nur seinen Rücken sehen, doch als er seinen Kopf zur Seite neigte entdeckte sie ein kleines Grinsen auf seinen weißen Lippen. Seine Finger wanderten von ihrem Po weiter herab, über ihren Oberschenkel und nach einigen Sekunden schob er ungeniert zwei Finger unter ihr Bein. „Hör auf", zischte sie und rutschte ein wenig zur Seite.

Er lachte leise, zog seine Hand nach einigen Sekunden wieder zurück und hob sie hoch, eine Zigarettenschachtel zwischen den beiden Fingern. „Weißt du Buffy", sagte er mit einem amüsierten Tonfall, während er das Päckchen öffnete und sich eine Zigarette zwischen die Lippen steckte. „Man sollte wirklich meinen du würdest nach den letzten Wochen endlich aufhören so zu tun als würde ich dich nicht nackt kennen." Er schüttelte den Kopf, seine rechte Hand fuhr durch seine Haare und verweilte schließlich an seinem Nacken. Dann beugte er sich etwas zur Seite und als er seine schwarze Jeans zu sich zog wurde ihr zum ersten Mal bewusst dass auch er nichts anhatte.

Er zog das kleine silberne Zippo aus der Hosentasche und entflammte den Tabak mit einer kurzen Bewegung. Mit einem leisen Seufzen drückte er seine Schultern nach hinten und streckte sich danach mit beiden Armen nach oben, den Rauch in einer kegelförmigen Säule in Richtung Decke ausatmend. Dann winkelte er sein rechtes Bein an und drehte sich zu ihr um, den Rücken gegen die graue Felswand gelehnt.

Sie wandte ihren Blick sofort ab, fühlte sich so nackt wie sie nun einmal war und zog den Mantel mit sich, als sie versuchte sich etwas weiter aufzusetzen. Natürlich wusste sie, dass er darauf wartete, dass sie diese eine Frage stellte, die ihr schon seit Minuten auf der Zunge brannte. Sie wusste auch, dass es unvermeidbar war sich damit auseinanderzusetzen wie sie hier hergekommen war oder warum sie sich an absolut nichts erinnern konnte. Doch sie zweifelte daran, dass sie schon bereit war die Worte zu hören, die ihrem Leben wie sie es kannte ein abruptes Ende setzen würden. Sie hatte es in Oz's Gesicht gesehen, als er am Tag nach Vollmond in die Bibliothek gekommen war. Natürlich wusste sie was auf sie zukommen würde, doch wenn er es jetzt sagte, würde er jegliche Hoffnungen, dass sie sich vielleicht doch irrte zunichte machen.

„Willst du nicht wissen was heute Nacht passiert ist?", wusste er natürlich wie immer genau was in ihr vorging und er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand hinter sich, während er einen tiefen Zug von der Zigarette nahm. Mit einem leisen Seufzen sah sie wieder zu ihm auf, das Gesicht emotionslos und ausgelaugt. Sie senkte ihre Schultern und starrte ihn für einige Sekunden einfach nur an, bevor sie langsam den Kopf schüttelte.

Er hielt ihren Blick, doch seine Gesichtszüge verzogen sich angestrengt. Seine Stirn runzelte sich und er verspannte den Kiefer bis seine markanten Wangenknochen deutlich zum Vorschein kamen. Für einen Moment sah er sie einfach nur an, besorgt, nachdenklich. Dann streckte er den linken Arm nach ihr aus und legte seine Hand auf ihre nackte Schulter. „Buffy, du..."

„Nicht", bat sie leise und sie spürte wie sich Tränen zwischen ihren Wimpern sammelten. „Bitte Spike, sag es nicht."

Mit einem leisen Keuchen streckte sie beide Arme durch und winkelte ihre Beine an um sich aufzusetzen. Ihre Muskeln verkrampften sich noch immer bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung und ihre Beine fühlten sich wie abgestorben an.

„Okay." Seine Stimme hatte jeglichen Ausdruck verloren und als sie zu ihm aufsah, hatte er seinen Kopf gesenkt.

„Okay?", fragte sie, ehrlich erstaunt. „Keine Schadenfreude, kein schnippischer Kommentar?" Als er mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck wieder aufblickte verzog sie ihren Mund angespannt und strich sich mit der rechten Hand selbst über die Schulter. „Du findest das alles doch sicher unglaublich praktisch", fuhr sie nach einigen Sekunden fort. „Das wolltest du doch oder? Du und ich in der Dunkelheit, ohne meine Freunde, ohne Dawn." Sie lächelte bitter, während sie die Haut an ihrem Nacken fest zusammen zog. „Nun, herzlichen Glückwunsch, ich..."

„Hast du jetzt völlig deinen Verstand verloren?", rief er laut und sah sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen wütend an. „Glaubst du wirklich ich wollte das?" Nach einem letzten Zug schmiss er den Zigarettenstummel zur Seite und presste seine Hände links und rechts von seiner Hüfte auf den Boden. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung stand er auf und griff nach seiner Hose.

Sie spürte wie ihr Kinn kaum merklich zu zittern begann, als er den Reißverschluss der Jeans zuzog und sich mit einem dumpfen Geräusch vor sie kniete. Er legte seinen Daumen an ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. Es machte die Dinge für gewöhnlich erträglicher wenn sie ihre Wut auf ihn projizieren konnte, doch er machte es ihr so schwer wenn er sie mit diesem Blick ansah. „Was ich im Bronze gesagt hab', hat mit dem hier absolut nichts zu tun", sagte er leise und legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange. Seine Finger fanden eine lose Haarsträhne und schoben sie zurück hinter ihr Ohr. „Ich würde mir so etwas niemals wünschen."

Eine Träne hing schwer an ihren unteren, kurzen Wimpern und als sie sich schließlich ihren Weg über ihre Wange bahnte, zog er seine Augenbrauen mit einem tiefen Atemzug traurig zusammen. „Buffy..."

Ein Schluchzen entwich ungewollt ihren Lippen und sie legte sofort die linke Hand auf ihren Mund. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und wollte sich weg drehen, doch seine andere Hand umfasste ihre Schulter und hielt ihren Oberkörper an Ort und Stelle. „Wieso ich?", fragte sie ohne auf eine Antwort zu hoffen. „Wieso passiert so was immer mir?"

Er sagte nichts, sah sie einfach nur an, der Blick voller Sorge und Mitgefühl.

Sie hasste es.

Ihre Hände legten sich auf seine nackte Brust und sie senkte ihren Kopf, als er sie zu sich zog. Ohne darüber nachzudenken drückte sie ihre Stirn in seinen Nacken und sie schloss ihre Augen als ein Schauer ihren Körper durchfuhr. Sie spürte wie er einen Arm fest um ihren Oberkörper schlang, die andere Hand legte er in ihren Nacken und ließ seine Finger über ihre Kopfhaut wandern.

„Oh Gott Spike, ich komm doch gerade mal so durch den Tag", schnaubte sie gegen die kalte Haut seines Halses. „Dawn hasst mich und meine Freunde sehen mich an als könnte ich jedem Moment den Verstand verlieren. Ich weiß nicht wie ich jetzt _das_ noch schaffen soll." Ein weiterer Impuls rann durch ihren Körper und als er einen Kuss auf ihre linke Schulter hauchte, verlor sie sich. Tiefe Schauer durchfuhren ihre Glieder und sie krallte ihre Fingernägel fest in seine Brust. Sie konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, sie fielen hart gegen sein Schlüsselbein und benetzten seine blasse Haut.

Er sagte nichts, kein Wort drang über seine Lippen. Stattdessen hielt er sie einfach fest und ließ sie die Welt für ihre Ungerechtigkeit verdammen. Sie presste sich an seinen Körper, der Mantel lag vergessen auf dem Boden. Immer wieder verteilte er sanfte Küsse auf ihrer Schulter, strich beruhigend durch ihre Haare und verstärkte seinen Griff um sie, wenn ihr Körper drohte durch das krampfhafte Zucken nachzugeben. Langsam zog sie ihre Fingernägel von seiner Haut weg, nur kleine rote Halbmonde blieben auf seiner Brust zurück. Stattdessen legte sie ihre Hände in seinen Nacken und ließ ihre Fingerkuppen durch seine zerzausten Haare gleiten. Sie konnte ihn gegen ihr Ohr seufzen hören, bevor er ihren Namen flüsterte und seinen Kopf wenige Sekunden später etwas zurück zog um sie ansehen zu können.

Er sah so _traurig_ aus. Beinahe verloren, wie er vor ihr kniete und sie anstarrte. Sie konnte sehen wie er nachdachte, seine Pupillen wanderten hin und her über ihr Gesicht und es dauerte einige Minuten bis er schließlich ihrem Blick mit einem weiteren Seufzen begegnete. „Es ist nur noch eine Nacht, richtig?"

Für einen kurzen seligen Moment musste sie überlegen was er meinte, doch dann erinnerte sie sich und senkte ihren Blick automatisch. Der Tag nach Vollmond. Die letzte Verwandlung. Zumindest für einen Monat. Sie spürte wie sie kaum merklich nickte und neigte sich etwas gegen seine Berührung, als er wieder über ihre Wange strich. Es entstand eine kleine Pause und sie konnte im Augenwinkel sehen, wie er sich auf die Unterlippe bis, während er zur Seite blickte.

„Wir haben noch knappe vier Stunden bis Sonnenuntergang", murmelte er schließlich und ließ seine Hand an seiner Seite herunter fallen. Mit geweitetem Blick griff sie nach dem Mantel neben ihrem Knie und zog ihn hoch, als er sich zurück lehnte und sie aus seiner Umarmung entließ. Für einen flüchtigen Moment beobachtete er was sie machte und sie glaubte zu sehen wie er die Augen rollte, doch dann wandte er sich von ihr ab indem er aufstand. „Am besten du holst ein paar Sachen und sagst deinen Leuten, dass du heute Nacht beschäftigt sein wirst." Er runzelte seine Stirn und strich sich über den Nacken. „Na ja, vielleicht sagst du es ein wenig anders", überlegte er leiser und schob sein Kinn etwas nach vorne, als er sich durch die Haare fuhr.

Buffy starrte ihn für einen Moment einfach nur an, dann lächelte sie. Es war wie eine Naturgewalt, nicht aufzuhalten und als er sich zu ihr herumdrehte biss sie sich auf die Backen, um es zu verstecken.

„Was?", half das natürlich herzlich wenig und als er sie musterte und ihre Gesichtszüge analysierte, zog er seine vernarbte Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Lachst du über mich?"

Sie versuchte ihre Mimik zu korrigieren und schüttelte ihren Kopf, während sie den Mantel etwas zur Seite zog um einen Ärmel frei zu legen. Sie setzte sich zurück auf den Höhlenboden und legte den freien Arm vor ihre Brust, während sie in den Ledermantel schlupfte. Nachdem sie ihn zugezogen hatte blickte sie wieder zu ihm auf und sah in zwei funkelnde Augen, die sie voller Ehrfurcht anstarrten.

Sie runzelte ihre Stirn und verzog ihren Mund. „Was?"

Doch er winkte sie nur mit einer Hand ab und griff nach seinem Hemd. Als sie ihre Hände in die Hüfte stützte lachte er leise und lugte über seine Schulter zu ihr zurück. „Ich wusste immer, dass du in dem Ding verflucht heiß aussehen würdest, Jägerin." Er hockte sich vor sie und ließ eine Hand wie zufällig über ihren nackten Oberschenkel streifen, der zwischen den Mantelenden herausragte. Sein Blick fand ihren und er verzog seine Lippen zu einem kleinen Grinsen. „Vor allem wenn du darunter nichts anhast."

„Schwein." murmelte sie und rollte die Augen, während sie die Vorderseite zuknöpfte.

„Und du wälzt dich gerne mit mir im Schlamm", gluckste er, sah sie jedoch nicht mehr an und zog sich stattdessen das Hemd über. Er hob die kleine Zigarettenpackung auf und drückte sie in seine vordere Hosentasche, bevor er sich wieder zu ihr wandte. „Kannst du aufstehen?"

Sie schnaufte tief und sah auf ihre angewinkelten Beine. Dann stützte sie ihre Handflächen auf dem Boden unter sich ab und verlagerte ihr Gewicht darauf. Er war sofort neben ihr und zog einen Arm um ihre Taille um sie daran hochzuziehen. Als sie ihre Fußsohlen auf den Boden drückte zuckte sie kurz zusammen und stützte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ab um ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht angestrengt und wippte einige Male zwischen Zehen und Ballen hin und her, bis sie von ihm abließ. Mit einem leisen Seufzen senkte sie ihre Schultern, bevor sie sich mit der linken Hand einige Haare aus dem Blickfeld strich.

„Ich bin viel gerannt oder?" Sie hörte ihre Stimme selbst kaum, doch als er verwundert aufblickte wusste sie, dass er sie gehört hatte.

Er lächelte etwas und legte seinen Kopf schief. „Die ganze Nacht. Drei Mal vom Bronze bis zur Wasserschleuse am Highway." Ein leises Lachen trat über seine Lippen, als sich ihr Mund einen Spalt öffnete und sie ihn etwas geschockt anstarrte. „Du hattest dieses kleine Reh-"

Sofort hob sie einen Finger und riss ihre Augen auf. „Nicht." Ihr Blick fiel auf eine Stelle neben ihm und sie legte ihre linke Hand mit einem gequälten Ausdruck auf ihren Bauch. „Oh Gott..."

Wieder lachte er und ging auf sie zu, legte einen Arm unter ihre Achseln um sie abzustützen. Sie setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß nach vorne und war erleichtert, als das Brennen ihrer Muskeln langsam nachließ. Er hob sie kurzerhand einige Zentimeter über den Boden, als sie an einem kleinen Felsvorsprung ankamen und nachdem sie um die nächste Ecke gelaufen waren, strömten ihnen helle Sonnenstrahlen entgegen. Kurz kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen um sich an das Tageslicht zu gewöhnen. Spikes Arm war noch immer um ihren Rücken gelegt, doch er war einen Schritt zurückgetreten und als sie sich zu ihm herumdrehte sah er sie entschuldigend an.

„Schätze nach Hause musst du allein gehen, Liebes", sagte er mit einem Blick in Richtung Höhlenausgang und griff in seine Hosentasche. Buffy nickte etwas und vergrub ihre Hände mit einem tiefen Atemzug im Mantel.

Nachdem er die Zigarette angezündet hatte sah er sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln an und strich ihr mit den Fingern seiner rechten Hand über die warme Wange. „Komm vor Sonnenuntergang in die Gruft, in Ordnung?" Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen unruhig zusammen und nickte wieder. Der Gedanke an die kommende Nacht hinterließ eine seichte Gänsehaut auf ihrem Rücken und sie erschauderte etwas, als sie seine kühle Hand in ihrem Nacken spürte. Dann blickte sie wieder auf und starrte direkt in zwei blaue Augen, die sie wissend musterten. „Es ist nur noch eine Nacht, Buffy. Deine Freunde müssen es nie erfahren."

Ein Lächeln zog sich über ihren Mund und sie legte ihren Kopf schief. Für einen kleinen Moment sah sie ihn einfach nur an, verlor sich in seinem intensiven Blick und vergaß die Welt um sich herum. Dann reckte sie ihren Hals ein wenig und legte ihre Lippen auf seine. Er schloss seine Augen nicht, sah sie vielmehr an als wäre sie nicht echt, nur ein Trugbild. Einen Augenblick lang verstand sie diesen Blick nicht. Sie hatten sich schon viele Male geküsst und ganz andere Sachen miteinander angestellt. Aber dann belehrte sie sich eines Besseren und schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. Sie wusste, dass Zärtlichkeit nie ein Faktor zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Niemals. Bis heute.

Mit einem letzten Blick drehte sie sich um und stützte ihre linke Hand an der Felswand ab, während sie langsam zum Höhlenausgang lief. Das Sonnenlicht benetzte ihre Haut mit grellen Strahlen und ließ sie kurz zusammenzucken. Bevor sie einen Fuß auf den Waldboden setzte, blieb sie jedoch stehen. Ihr Kopf neigte sich zur Seite, sie sah jedoch nicht zurück. „Danke."


End file.
